Talk:The Missing Children Incident/@comment-165.120.61.155-20141223212107/@comment-78.86.103.53-20141224164207
Maybe the whole thing is set in the southen hemisphere, when summer job in november makes sence, but not much else would - Why is everything english, why is phone guy american, why is everything in dollars? Maybe theyre austrailian? english and dollars makes sence then, but not phone guy. but alot of people suspect phone guy behind the murder. maybe phone guy has murderd elsewhere, and so is american, but has murderd in many different places. Now I know there are a lot of prequal suspectors, but we havent had fnaf 3 yet, and whether it is a prequal or a sequal, they are not directly linked. so it will be fnaf1, fnaf3 fnaf2 or fnaf2, fnaf3, fnaf1. lots of everdance for this. '- bonnie's head is different in boath games, so is chicas and friddys. ( I meen the old ones from fnaf2 and the ones from fnaf1). and i meen the actual model. chica has a tooth missing in the first game, but not in the second. (and she has decade in the second! Maybe she whent to the dentist. too much pizza!)' '- in fnaf2 we know that in a previous freddys fazbears pizza they had doors and a limeted amount of power because of the way phone guy tells us the new instructions. we also know that fnaf2 is not the first freddys pizza - its a "grand reopening".' '- who says its the same phone guy? we can herethat the signal over the phone is slightly destorted when we are sent phone guys messages. maybe its a different guy in each game? after all, ony him, the puppet, the killer, the endosceleton and the purple man are unnamed.' the puppet is not the killer. he is a puppet and we have no idea why he moves. maybe the endesceleton is controling him? Maybe the endosceleton is the killer? is he what was removed from the golden freddy suit so that the killer could get inside? or is he what got inside the suit? now that would make sence. maybe there are two killers? the endosceleton and the purple man. or maybe 3 as there are 2 purple men? The endosceleton may have a motovation, like mangle does. he is unused, and although his suit is pretty uesless aginst this (unles he is golden freddy endesceleton? that makes sence to me.)the endosceleton could do somethig about this, but is stopped by the puppet and thats more evedence along with the give gifts, give life minigame, that the puppet is running things around here ever since he got here. and when did he get here? in the "savehime" mini game. he is the child outside the door that is killed. the one you cant save, hence the puppet jumpscare. it resembles the puppet, because of the white face and tearstreems. he looks homeless, or an orphan, wishing he could come in to freddy fazbears pizza. there is also a hidden lore about this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgnmB6cTHUk keep whatching for a while. you can here the crying that the boy makes, and his crys for help. "The Good Old Days" the name of this lore, is set at the old freddy fazbears, and features the opening of the secon freddys pizza. whatch it its dead good and it can help with theories. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adx3u_23lYU there is one swear word in this lore for any kids watching this lore is about when just one time the band breaks down for a random reason. we hear the voces of the children haunting the animatronics. afterwords it changes to the bite of 87 lore. this lore was made befor fnaf2, please remember this when whatching this lore. then it changes again to a phone call about the bite of 87. the securaty guard talks about how foxy has been scrapped, how the chips are changed, and how now the animatronics must always be in costume. thay also hint towards fnaf2, saying that bonnie's voice is changed to a girls, hinting at bonnies more feminin apearance. the people on the phone are some unnamed person and the guy on nightwatch. we hear the voices of the children haunting the animatronics and bonnies voice breaking as the chips mix up. this one also has a swear word https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwq20D90M_c in this lore we hear about 3 13-year-olds going to freddys pizza at night. they talk about hauntings and the bite of 87. while they are there they are each seperatly atacked by different animatronics. while the animatronics are speeking, we hear the hauting voices. they see kids stuffed into the costumes. one child escaped and talks to someone outside. she is then lead back inside helplesly by this man. all three of the children there are killed and become the three children killed to turn 2 missing kids into 5. at the end we hear the news report. Has this helped you? when you realy go into depth about something everything becomes clear. But remember - we'll find out more in fnaf3. '-Endergirl'